Our known steering robot comprises:    a steering column boss, adapted to be secured to a steering column;    a rotor of a motor for robotic steering, the rotor being fast with the column boss for turning the column;    a manual steering wheel fast with the rotor; and    a stator with respect to which the rotor is rotatably mounted for turning of the rotor for robotic steering.
This robot suffers from the disadvantage that it is inconvenient and slow to fit to a vehicle. Not only must the existing steering wheel be removed, but also steering wheel mounted controls have to be disabled. In some installations where no steering wheel airbag is fitted, we have attempted to circumvent these difficulties by providing an adapter clamping onto the steering wheel rim and able to have the steering robot attached to it.
Where an airbag is fitted to the original steering wheel, removal requires particular care. Further the air bag is no longer available for the driver testing the car. Also air bag removal from certain cars may cause the car's electronic control system to restrict performance of the car.
In no circumstances is it acceptable to fit our known steering robot to an airbag equipped steering wheel with the above adapter for non-airbag steering wheels; it is dangerous in risking the air bag propelling the massive motor towards the driver.